Irreversible
by brennangirl
Summary: Un One-Shot algo dramático que se me ha ocurrido... Booth se va de Washington tras su separación con Brennan... y no habrá nada ni nadie que lo detenga...


_Una vez más... hola! _

_Una historia que se me ocurrió... después de ver el inicio de la season six... no es que me haya decepcionado ni mucho menos, pero pues me quedé con ganas de que pasara algo más interesante, no sé... debería estar acostumbrada conociendo a Hart... esta historia no se sitúa en ninguna temporada, no tiene nada que ver con el reencuentro, con Hannah ni nada por el estilo, ya me cansé un poco de leer esas historias, simplemente una situación que se me vino a la mente de la nada, en lugar de estar estudiando para el examen de química organica del jueves! =S_

_**Disclaimer: **Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson FOX y Kathy Reichs._

_me dejan un review?_

* * *

**Irreversible**

Brennan estaba sentada en su oficina, repasaba el ordenador de su computadora con la vista, veía las imágenes de su último viaje a Sudamérica, aunque realmente no ponía atención a ninguna de ellas, recargó su mejilla en su puño y suspiró pesadamente, el último caso la había desgastado mucho tanto física como emocionalmente, vio su reloj y decidió que era hora de irse, cualquier otro día se hubiera quedado a identificar restos del limbo, pero ese día, simplemente no quería, sentía que no debía, giró su silla para quedar de frente a la puerta y fue entonces cuando su razón de querer desaparecer del Jeffersonian lo antes posible estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Booth? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –Brennan le preguntó sorprendida, se suponía que no vería al agente hasta que hubiera un caso nuevo- ¿Hay algún problema con el informe del caso?

-No Huesos calma…- le contestó el agente acercándose al escritorio- Quería saber cómo estabas… ¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi compañera después de un caso?

-Hace meses que no lo haces…- le contestó ella en un tono indiferente, mientras se levantaba para recoger su bolso y su gabardina del perchero, dándole la espalda en todo momento -además supongo que tienes una cita con tu _novia_…- dijo con desprecio caminando hacia la puerta.

La expresión de Booth se tornó en una mueca de incomodidad, por lo que no rebatió el comentario de la doctora, era verdad, tenía una cita con ella en ese mismo instante, pero tenía que hablar con Brennan, no podía dejar pasar un día más.

-Espera Huesos-dijo tomándola del brazo para obligarla a regresar a la oficina -¿estás bien?- le dijo viéndola a los ojos, los cuales ya tenía brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Si claro…-dijo con falsedad bajando la mirada - ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- se liberó de la mano del agente que seguía tomándola del brazo y le dio la espalda una vez más.

-Quizá porque ni siquiera me volteas a ver cuando te estoy hablando…

La antropóloga puso sus manos en su cintura, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras tomaba aire, para pensar bien todo lo que estaba pasando en su oficina, después de un par de minutos caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró, bajó las persianas y apagó un par de luces, haciendo que la oficina quedara iluminada solamente por una suave luz proveniente de una lámpara.

-Huesos…- el agente comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿A qué viniste?- le dijo ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo vine a hablar contigo…

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te escucho- le contestó ella cortante- y si no te importa ¿podrías darte prisa? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bueno… yo solo quería decirte que me voy de Washington con Dia… ¡ah! No tiene caso… solo quería decirte que ya no voy a trabajar con ustedes, he pedido mi transferencia a Nueva York, me voy dentro de dos semanas.

Brennan se quedó muda, sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y el color se le iba de la cara, sin embargó solo se limitó a contestar:

-¿A Nueva York? –Booth asintió con la cabeza suavemente-Bueno… te deseo un buen viaje, gracias por avisarme- caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Temperance…- Booth la tomó de ambos brazos y la jaló hacia él- ¿no vas a decirme nada más?- le preguntó suplicante mirándola a los ojos.

La antropóloga le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia y frialdad.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Que me alegra que te vayas de aquí con ella? O ya sé…-le dijo la antropóloga chasqueando los dedos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una brillante idea- Que te hayas olvidado de lo nuestro tan pronto…

-¿Qué es lo que pasó entre nosotros Huesos? Prometimos que nada iba a cambiar aunque hubiéramos terminado nuestro compromiso… pero creo que todo es tan diferente, nuestro trato cada vez más distante, ni siquiera nos hemos visto si no es por el trabajo, ya no salimos al Royal Diner, hablamos solo si es de algún caso –le recriminó él al tiempo que contaba con los dedos- ¿Quieres que continúe?

Brennan sintió como un par de cálidas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, las cuales secó rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso fue porque así lo quisiste tú- le contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros- no pasó ni un mes de nuestra separación cuando llegaste con tu nueva _noviecita_- dijo con coraje- ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¿Acaso que me hiciera amiga de ella y fingir que nada pasó entre nosotros? No… estás muy equivocado, decidiste pasar página y pues que me quedó, solamente una relación de trabajo, así que… no hay nada más que discutir, le deseo buen viaje Agente Booth, fue un placer haber trabajado con usted estos siete años.

-¡No Huesos! ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Ya te lo dije… vamos, no va a haber cuerdas que aten tus manos, no creo que mi amor pueda atar tu corazón… no es necesario adoptar una postura… fui yo la que decidió apostar por esta relación, a sabiendas de que no iba a funcionar.

-Huesos… sabes que no quiero irme, no me digas esto por favor.

-No me llames más Huesos, soy la Doctora Brennan para ti, así es que si no tienes nada más que decirme por favor retírate.

-Al menos déjame llevarte a casa.

-No veo la necesidad de que lo hagas, soy lo suficientemente madura para enfrentar el amanecer yo sola, y las consecuencias que pueda traer eso.

-No sé qué pasó entre nosotros, me gustaría saberlo… en fin, ha sido un gusto el haber trabajado con usted, espero que el agente que venga a reemplazarme no le cause problemas de ningún tipo, incluido sentimentales, hasta nunca Doctora Brennan.

Brennan sentía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, Booth se iba, con su nueva novia, al otro lado del país y ella sin poder retenerlo, se sentó en el sofá de su oficina y comenzó a llorar, lo había perdido en todo sentido; como compañero, amigo, novio, amante, confidente, cómplice…

Sacó su cartera para extraer una foto doblada a la mitad, la abrió, eran ellos dos, en su onceavo mes de relación frente a su nueva casa, disfrutando de un maravilloso día, la giró y leyó lo que decía "_un mes más… te amo con todo mi corazón atte. Booth_" lloró aún más amargamente y se recostó en el sofá apretando la foto contra su pecho.

-Booth…-susurró con los ojos cerrados- Solo quiero que regreses… sólo toca mi mejilla antes de irte…

Y ahí se quedó llorando hasta que se quedó dormida, en espera de que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

_Realidad o fantasía? _

_Ni siquiera yo sé que ocurrió..._

_bss! =P_


End file.
